


Not Food

by Vexed_Wench



Series: spn_bigpretzel Drabble of the week [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Community: fc_smorgasbord, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin tries to win a battle of will and wits with a now three year old Sammy.</p><p>Written for the prompts: Tell me this isn't happening.  At fc_smorgasbord.</p><p>And Summer Holiday: Fish are Friends, Not Food Week!  for the D.E.W at spn_bigpretzel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Food

"Fish are Friends, Not Food!" Sam crossed his arms over his 'Finding Nemo' tee-shirt.

Kevin wanted to throttle Jody for bringing the newly de-aged Sammy the movie, clothes and dolls. 

"'Sides Kefin, he's gots eyes." Sammy pouted.

"It's good for you." 

"No! Fishy eyes are icky. They will see in ma' belly." 

"If you don't eat we wont go to the aquarium for the party, tomorrow."

"Why a party?"

"They are celebrating Fish are Friends, Not Food Week!" That was when Kevin realized his life had hit an all new low point. He'd been outsmarted by a three year old.


End file.
